


Let Me See You Again

by Masky_Writer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Family, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oscar is Ozpin's lil brother, Ozpin has a limp, Ozpin's got a crush and he's kinda losin it, Permanent Injury, Princes & Princesses, Qrow's got a crush and hes REALLY losin it, Salem WAS in the picture but now shes not :), Slow Burn, and no that will NEVER change no matter the universe, basically the entire Ozma thing is royalty n he just had A LOT of kids, hopefully if I’m patient enough, idk...idk how to tag this, mention of The Fairy Tales of Remnant, my mans got a handicap, super brief right at the end, the four maidens are Ozpin's sisters in this, the prince and the thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Qrow had one plan. Get into the palace, get in good with the prince, join him on the throne, and kill him on their wedding night.But actually knowing the prince? That...may be harder then he thought.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Let Me See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this may go! i only got one chapter written so far, but im definitely gonna make more. this MAY end up being a plot thing??? but im not too sure yet. but for now, i offer u some Ozpin! Qrow will be coming (hopefully) soon!

With the evening reaching its close, and the night overtaking the kingdom fully, Ozpin walks his new companion to the doors of the palace, offering him a kind smile as their conversation reaches an end at last. "Well, I do hope you enjoyed the party, Qrow." He says politely, offering the Vacuoian prince a small bow. _(customary of all greetings to royalty held in Vale.)_ "I had quite the wonderful time thanks to your company, so I do hope mine was just as satisfactory."

Pulling himself back upright, Ozpin's cheeks tint pink at Qrow's laughter, who waves a hand at the prince. "You're too stiff, Oz." He says with a shake of his head as he looks back at Ozpin, red eyes showing nothing but fondness. A fondness that causes that pink to grow just a hint darker. Barely noticeable, Ozpin's sure of it. _(he's...not sure of it.)_ "But yeah, I had a good time. You were great company." As he speaks, he peers over Ozpin's shoulder, causing the prince to look behind himself to see his father waving a hand to signal him back inside. 

Ozpin frowns, realizing fully that their time has reach it's end. He turns to Qrow. "Will...will I see you again?" At the surprised look he gets in return, Ozpin quickly waves a hand, face flushing even darker in embarrassment. "I-I mean-! If you are able to, I would be happy if you could return to the castle! But I understand if you-!"

His nervously flailing free hand is stolen by the prince in question, leaving Ozpin to watch defenselessly as Qrow steals a kiss to the back of his hand.

The bastard has the gall to _wink_ at him. "If you want me back that bad, then i'll make sure to do anything in my power to return to you, your highness."

Cocky. He's cocky and smug and everything Ozpin was told was completely improper for a prince of his stature. But still, Ozpin can't stop his blush going from soft and nervous to heavy and flustered in less then a few seconds at this, creeping up his ears and down his neck, as he sputters, utterly speechless. Qrow merely chuckles, offers a wink _(a wink! of all things!)_ , before descending the steps of the palace. 

He waves at the bottom.

Ozpin waves back, a smile overtaking his face.

And then the heavy doors shut, leaving Ozpin alone within the palace, continuing to stare down where he knows the end of the stairs leading upwards to the castle he's called home for so long. A part of him can't help but feel...something. He certainly doesn't feel happy about this sudden exit. He's... _disappointed_. Yes, that's the word. Disappointed. Hopefully, Qrow holds true to his word.

"Who was that?"

Ozpin yelps, nearly jumping out of his shoes _(and regretting every second of it because ouch...those aches and pains never leave, do they?)_ as he looks down at his brother with a frown. Oscar merely smiles nervously. "Ah...sorry." 

Ozpin sighs, gently patting his brothers head with his free hand, making Oscar pat his hair back into place. "You're fine, Oscar. Just...make yourself known before you scare me half to death next time." He says, before he turns to return further into the palace. After tonight's excitement, he wishes to curl up in his chambers with a good book and some long, _long_ rest.

Oscar still pads after him, having to walk a bit faster to keep up with Ozpin's longer strides. He takes his brothers free hand, letting him continue the consistent tap of his cane echo slightly through the long halls of the palace. "You didn't answer my question!" He insists with a pout. "Who were you talking to the whole time? I didn't see you during the party."

He shakes his head. "It was no one, Oscar. Just..." If his face continues to heat up and cool down like this, Ozpin's afraid he's going to end up passing out. "...a kind face." He finally decides on.

Oscar nods slowly, his young mind trying to wrap around the concept Ozpin offers him. "Is he your friend? What's his name?"

So many questions... Ozpin chuckles in amusement at Oscar's insistent curiosity. _(his father hates his questions, but Ozpin adores them. Oscar has so many thoughts, and Ozpin can't help but find it interesting what the youngest prince thinks about on a day to day basis. at least he's unafraid to ask Ozpin for answers as to why the sky is blue and why pigs can't just grow wings to fly.)_ "Well, I would certainly like to hope he is." He states, as calm as he can. "We talked the entire night, after all. And he was lovely company." Lovely to watch, lovely to listen to, lovely to laugh and have to fun... He shakes his head. It's not enough to shake the sudden blush off his cheeks. "A-and his name is Qrow."

"Like the bird?"

"Yes. But spelled with a Q. He was very insistent on that."

Oscar blinks slowly. "That's stupid."

Ozpin just laughs, a sound that causes Oscar to gasp. "Hey! You laughed! And-! And you're smiling!" Ozpin blinks at that, turning to Oscar who continues to stare at him like he just grew two heads. "Why are you so shocked about that?"

Oscar frowns. "You never laugh anymore...or smile...even when you read to me..."

The prince stops walking as he looks down in thought. Had it _really_ been that long since he did something as simple as laughing since the accident occurred? He tries, and tries, and _tries_ to think back to some time he _did_ laugh, or smile, or feel... _something_...but all he can remember is empty numbness.

Ozpin is jerked from his thoughts as he feels a squeeze of his hand, looking down at Oscar, who quietly toes at the rug beneath his feet. "His name's Qrow, yeah? Well...if he makes you smile like that, then I like him!" 

...huh. A nervous, uncomfortable pit in Ozpin's stomach slowly fades away at that. Why was he so nervous in the *first* place? He has no reason to be... Ozpin merely shakes his head in amusement, squeezing Oscar's hand. "Well, that is certainly a good thing. I believe he may return soon, so I do hope you don't mind him back within the palace walls." 

As Ozpin pulls his brother along, who lets out a yawn at this point. It's no surprise he's so exhausted. Oscar is young, only recently turning 15 years old, and the party went on until the very beginnings of morning. He's practically dead weight at this point, needing to lean fully into the older princes side to keep walking forward. 

"Mmm...that's fine." Oscar mutters, sleepiness fully taking his tone. "He makes you happy...haven't seen you happy in a long time...so he can stay if it'll keep you happy..."

Ozpin's heart could break. Had he left his poor baby brother alone for so long...? Sure, Ozpin knew he wasn't the most...social, for the past few years. But he made a point to at least tell Oscar good morning whenever he could will himself out of bed. He'd read him fairy tales when he'd run into his room after a nightmare, he's tell him as many stories as his foggy, pain-filled mind could come up with, he'd eat breakfast with him whenever brought to his room...had he really been so far within his own pains that his brother couldn't remember a time when he was happy?

His thoughts are interrupted by another yawn from Oscar, prompting Ozpin to jerk back to reality. Seems they've made it to the end of the hall, arriving at the double doors that lead to Oscar's room, the boy pushing them open with a sleepy expression. He looks up at Ozpin, nervously wringing his hands. Before he can even ask whatever's on his mind, Ozpin simply nods. "I'll read you a story before bed. I always have, after all." Tradition shall _not_ be broken. Not even on nights after parties.

Oscar's tired face lights up as he smiles. "Okay! Um...you'll get the book from your room, right? Or should I?" 

There's a pause before Ozpin can say he can get it. Because, realistically...can he? A tentative tap of his leg, causing a jolt of harsh pain, makes him wince as he nods. "I believe it would be best if you gathered it for me. Or perhaps we could ask one of the staff?" 

Before he can look around, Oscar's shaking his head as he nudges his way out the door. "No! I can get it! I always get it!" And then he's off, with a newly found energy that could only be obtained at the idea of time with his brother.

A fond smile forms on Ozpin's face as he lets himself settle into Oscar's room, sitting in the plush chair placed next to his bed just for this purpose. It's much the same as it's always been, with plenty of potted plants littered around the room, and a perfect view of the gardens from his balcony. There's been some changes as Oscar's grown up, with childish blanketing being exchanged for something more his interest, simple oranges with hints of green thrown in along the top sheet under the duvet, but it's always been Oscar's room. The one place both boys felt safe within. Together.

Ozpin leans further into his chair as his thoughts wander. That walk through the hall reminded him just how...*empty* the palace was. King Ozma had plenty of children _(Oliver, Omar, Ozymandias, etcetera etcetera...)_ , but only Ozpin and Oscar remained within the castle's walls. Some went off to study across Remnant, others disowned themselves from the royal name all together to live the small comfortable life with lovers and children, and others died in the heat of battle, defending their home. 

Most of the children were male, but Ozpin remembers the four little sisters he had. Holly, who always wore blues and was the only one who kept their mothers blonde hair _(even if Ozpin barely remembers what she looked like, Willow was a reminder of who she was...)_ , Azalea, who kept her dresses reaching her knees to run around with the big kids easier _(she was so energetic, especially in the spring time. always rolling around in the grass and laughing up a storm. she was innocent, carrying around that dog plush toy their mother made for her...)_ , Alyssum, who undoubtedly enjoyed the quiet time she spent with Ozpin the most _(it was her that kick-started Ozpin's reading to others habit, which extended to Oscar once he was born. she enjoyed the time they spent together, and he did to...)_ , and Lilly, who spent all her time with paints and creativity. _(she enjoyed showing off her ideas to anyone who asked, carrying around a sketchbook and a pencil wherever she went. she painted it pink...)_

He was close to them, just as he is with Oscar. With their father busy after their mothers death, with Oscar being the final tipping point for her body _(she died with a smile. he couldn't remember her face, but he remembers her smile. proud, happy, and oh so tired. it's a shame Oscar didn't get many of her features.)_ , Ozpin took the role of big brother. He was in his late teens, already being prepped to take the country properly. 

...that was when he met Salem. He was informed they would be wed in just a few months, to give them time to get to know each other. Salem wasn't a stranger to Ozpin. He knew her since they were young themselves, with Salem as princess of another kingdom, far far from Vale. She was kind, she was sheltered, Ozpin showed her a world she never had and offered her a friend she always wanted. She clung to him, dug her claws into him, and when she learned they were to be married, she began to mold him like clay into the perfect lover she always wanted. One that would never question her. One that would always dote on her. One that would never leave her, no matter what she did.

It was her downfall that her behavior got his sisters killed. That her controlling nature caused them all to be caught in a dangerous situation, with Salem insisting they visit her old childhood home to see the ruins of a castle that she swears belonged to her, only for the palace to collapse around them and for Salem to leave to save her skin, abandoning the five left behind to fend for themselves.

Ozpin was the only survivor, leg practically shattered. It was sheer lucky he didn't sustain enough damage for it to need to be amputated, his younger body being able to heal off some of the damages done. Though, perhaps he'd prefer that, considering all the damage that was done has caused him nothing but pain. _(he was only 16...too young to be put through this...)_

He was put on bedrest for months, but he was still there at the funeral. He had to be wheeled in, but he was there, lap full of items to be buried along with his sisters bodies. A plush dog for Azalea, Lilly's sketchbook and pencil, Holly's favorite blue ballgown, and Alyssum's favorite fairy tale. He didn't cry when the dirt was piled on top, but he wept when Oscar, merely 5 at the time, asked his big brother when their sisters would be home?

The marriage was called off. Ozpin sunk deep, _deep_ into his own mind. He couldn't sleep for weeks, getting the occasional few hours before his mind remembered the look of utter emptiness on Salem's face as she weighed her options and decided it was best to let them all die in that crumbling castle then risk her own life to save them, and he'd be forced awake once more, shaking and breathing heavily and crying all over again. His meals were delivered to him, with Ozpin being unable to walk to and from his room freely thanks to the stairs in his way. Once Oscar learned to walk up and down, he'd visit every single day, and it would be the highlight of Ozpin's day. Some were better then others, with Ozpin already sat up and anticipating the tight hug Oscar would give him upon entry, while some were...worse, with Ozpin curled under the sheets, waiting for the emptiness of his mind to consume him, and feeling Oscar curl up against his chest to let the man weep his tears with no fear of judgement. 

It was Oscar who got him out of bed, holding his hands and helping him to and from different sides of the room. He walked like a newborn deer, and the embarrassment of needing his younger brother _(8 years old. teetering onto 9 years old. it would be his birthday soon. Ozpin would gift him a book that year, his favorite story at that time. Oscar could read, but he always ran to Ozpin to read it for him. he liked when he did the voices.)_ to help him _walk_ of all things nearly brought him to tears, but he held it in. He wanted to be strong again. He _needed_ to be strong again. For Oscar's sake. For himself.

Eventually, King Ozma _(he stopped being his father a very long time ago...)_ gifted him a cane for his 20th birthday. A useful item, one that Ozpin carved vines and leaves into the handle of to give it personality, one that was given gears that ticked and a handle that clicked to allow the staff to retract and extend to his command. It's the only gift of his fathers he ever truly kept. Others were merely collected. Kept away in his closet.

Even then, with his ability to walk regained, with a cane to help him move, Ozpin felt bound to his room. It was the safest place he had. The _only_ place he had. The one that could keep him hidden from the world. A world that hurt him, a world that let Salem into his life and a world that took everything he loved away from him. All he looked forward to were meals and Oscar's many unexpected visits throughout the day, and meals were only exciting _because_ of Oscar. All he had was his baby brother, and he would hold onto him no matter what.

But, tonight was different. He was 27 now. The king was growing old. He would be expected to take the throne soon, and as such, would need someone to rule beside. Tonight was supposed to be a celebration. One to welcome the prince back from his troubling 11 years, and welcome him with open arms. 

It felt like a pony show, to parade Ozpin around and show that King Ozma managed to at least keep _one_ child around and alive long enough to take the throne in his place. Though, better him then Oscar.

There was nothing to enjoy about the party. The whispers behind his back, the comments told to his front, all about his pains, how _sorry_ everyone felt for him, how _happy_ they were to have him back, how they'd bow and curtsy but it all felt so _fake_ , it was suffocating. It was hell. Oscar managed to sneak to the gardens to play with a girl that always managed to climb her way over the fence to see him, so Ozpin took his advice and slipped away the very moment he could, to a balcony on the third floor. No one expected him to climb stairs in his condition, and it was painful, but it was worth it for some _silence_.

...and then came Qrow Branwen. A prince from Vacuo. He didn't look dressed the part, but he certainly acted it. A coy smirk, a confident swagger to his walk, a hunch that showed how casual he could be. It was stark contrast to Ozpin's uptight and stiff backed stance, and his neutral face he's perfected over time.

Ozpin expected awkwardness. He expected tenseness. He expected the _"i'm so sorry for your loss"_ and the _"i'm happy to see you've returned, your highness. it's good to have you back."_. He didn't expect Qrow's first comment after he looked Ozpin up and down, before he clicked his tongue in interest.

"You wear too many damn layers. It's cold, but it ain't that cold." He raised an eyebrow. "People who wear layers got somethin' to hide. Secrets. Feelings. What's on your mind, your highness?"

It was like the floodgates opened. Ozpin confessed to his discomfort, his *hatred*, of this ridiculous party and Qrow _laughed_. He laughed and reassured him that he, too, thought it stupid to drag the prince all around like a trophy for all to see. Ozpin never had been affirmed in his emotions about things like this. He was told to suck it up. He was a prince. He had a role to fill and a reputation to uphold. But here came this man, not that much younger then him, gladly telling him he's right in his feelings.

Their conversations lasted until the deep evening, and now here Ozpin sat, feeling...something. Deep in his stomach. He couldn't figure it out, but it was... _oh_.

Satisfaction was the feeling.

Ozpin was satisfied. He met someone, someone who heard him, someone who _saw_ him for who he was, not for his title. He had *fun*. He experienced a truly lovely night for the first time in _years_. He...was satisfied.

His thoughts are interrupted as Oscar barrels through the door, holding the esteemed _"big book of fairy tales"_ , as he lovingly began referring to it when he were younger and would never _stop_ referring to it as such even as he got older. "Sorry!" He says quickly, as he hands Ozpin the book before racing to his closet. "I didn't mean to take so long! I had to, uh..." He pauses. Is that...blush? "C-check on the gardens. Make sure everything was, uh...watered and stuff."

Ozpin's mouth quirks at that. "Of course." It was his little friend, wasn't it? He knew it was. But he didn't say a word, simply began flipping through the pages of the storybook as Oscar changed into his pajamas. "Which would you like to hear tonight?"

Oscar buttons the final button of his shirt, walking over to the bed with a hum, before he smiles at Ozpin. "You can pick. I'm not sure what I wanna hear. I just wanna hear you talk."

Ozpin's heart melts, and he nods with a warm, warm smile he hasn't worn in years. "Whatever you wish, Oscar."

He hasn't felt this warm in so long...it felt _right_.

"The Warrior in the Woods. _**'There was once a village on the edge of a lush forest, known far and wide as the safest place in the land. The evil creatures of Grimm had not attacked there since long before anyone could remember, and it was said that the woods themselves protected people from harm: as long as no one dared to enter the charmed forest, it would keep the monsters at bay...'**_ "

As he read, watching Oscar settle further and further into the holds of sleep, Ozpin always thought back to that dusty Qrow with red eyes and the beginnings of greying hair. He smiled on his way back to his room, and though his leg ached, and he was mentally exhausted from the energy he had to put out to get through this party, he dreamed of dizzy dancing and blackened birds that night, and never woke up once.

It was the best sleep he had in years.


End file.
